Dirty
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: How many dirty jokes can Gojyo dish out in a row? [Gojyo x Hakkai, sexual hints.]


**Dirty**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I AM BACK! I miss writing fanfiction, but I was having the most horrible writer's block this universe has ever known. But I was inspired by a song. So here's my latest 58 fanfiction. 

-o-

It was a very, very cold morning. There was a few inches of snow on the ground and was snowing very, very lightly. Gojyo and Hakkai were wandering about the marketplace, which was half closed because the weather. It was going on seven 'o clock as well. Gojyo's hands were strained with bag-handles cutting into his palms and Hakkai was going from stand to stand, buying whatever was on his little notepad. After buying Gojyo three packs of cigarettes, a new lighter and a ceramic ashtray, " Carry these too, Gojyo." Hakkai asked, piling another bag into Gojyo's hands. Gojyo grumbled. 

Gojyo huffed, " Yes master." He whined. " This is all I am useful for, isn't it?" 

" Maybe." Hakkai smiled, looking at the next thing on the list. Gojyo, who's hands were full of bags, grasped the notepad with his teeth and flung it into a nearby bush. Hakkai gasped. 

" You're not getting it back either." Gojyo said, kicking the bush. 

Hakkai frowned, " What did you do that for?" 

Gojyo got a pouty look on his face, " We never do anything fun anymore." 

Hakkai chuckled, " What do you want to do?" He asked as he started to walk home. He had lost his notepad, and knew Gojyo would **not** let him get it back. 

" I don't know. Just not shop." Gojyo grumbled as they started on a small hill that marked just a few more meters until they reached their home. 

" Oh yeah, now I know exactly what you wanna do." Hakkai said sarcastically. 

Gojyo stopped in his tracks and set the bags down on the top of the hill. Hakkai had already started down the hill. It was getting really dark and the only thing a few feet ahead was a lamp post that gave a large spotlight. Gojyo lunged toward Hakkai, and they tumbled down the hill together, landing near the middle of the spot light. 

" Gojyo..." Hakkai laughed. Gojyo laid on top of Hakkai, and both were coated with snow. Gojyo laughed with Hakkai for a moment, got off of him and helped him up. Gojyo led Hakkai over to the post and leaned on it and leaned Hakkai on him. 

" G-Gojyo..." Hakkai whispered. 

Gojyo sighed, " We never have moments like these anymore." 

Hakkai smiled a little, " You've gotten awfully affectionate lately." 

Gojyo's eyebrows knitted, " Problem?" 

" Of course not." He answered. " It's one of those moments that you want to remember for a long time. So if we're ever separated, we can have moments like this to remember." 

Hakkai put his cold hands on Gojyo's cheeks, making Gojyo hiss. 

" That's funny." Gojyo smiled. 

Hakkai frowned, " How so?" 

" 'Cause we **won't** be separated." 

Hakkai smiled and said, " You know, you came out of nowhere." 

" No, I came out of my egg donor." Gojyo smirked. 

" Oh, you ruined the good moment we were having." Hakkai said, flicking Gojyo's forehead. 

" Hmph, that just makes it more memorable." Gojyo said, leaning Hakkai one him a little more. " But what did that mean? The nowhere thing?" 

Hakkai thought for a moment so his explaination came out right, " Well, we met really randomly. I didn't know I'd run into you. It was kind of like, who is this guy? You weren't expected. It was like, out of the blue." 

" Not like I planned to find a half dead guy on my walk home either." Gojyo grinned, " But I'm glad I did find you." He pinched Hakkai's cheek, " Who knew dead guys were so cute." 

" Anyway, it's cold out here, let's go warm up." Hakkai suggested. 

" Right behind you, and you'd better take that literally. I ain't pillow biting today." Gojyo hissed out with a grin. 

" Eww, you ruin another perfectly good memory with another sick joke. Sanzo has the right to call you perverted." 

" But he doesn't have a first hand experence at my pervertedness." Gojyo perked an eyebrow as Hakkai opened the door. 

" Three dirty jokes in a row, you're getting good." 

" So are you, in bed." Gojyo thought to keep the row going. 

Hakkai held up his hands in surrender, " Four!" He shouted as he wandered into the kitched. Gojyo set the bags down on the table. 

" Four fingers in you." Gojyo said, holding up that exact amount. 

Hakkai rolled his eyes as his cheeks flushed red, " Okay, go take a shower, your dirty, dirty man." 

" Aww, but Hakkai--" Gojyo whined, kissing Hakkai's neck as Hakkai lit the stove. 

" Shower, now!" Hakkai hissed, bopping Gojyo on the head with a spatula. 

-o-

**A/N:** Gojyo, you're DIRTY. 


End file.
